nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Nation Song Contest
The Nation Song Contest (abbr: NSC) is a spin-off of the Eurovision Song Contest. The NSC is held on the forums of http://www.esctoday.com . Users create a fictional country (here: nation) and each edition they choose a song to participate in the NSC. An entry can be any existing song by any artist, as long as it has never participated in Eurovision or a country's national selection for Eurovision or is a cover/remix of such a song. Editions * Nation Song Contest 1 * Nation Song Contest 2 * Nation Song Contest 3 * Nation Song Contest 4 * Nation Song Contest 5 * Nation Song Contest 6 * Nation Song Contest 7 * Nation Song Contest 8 * Nation Song Contest 9 * Nation Song Contest 10 * Nation Song Contest 11 * Nation Song Contest 12 * Nation Song Contest 13 * Nation Song Contest 14 * Nation Song Contest 15 * Nation Song Contest 16 * Nation Song Contest 17 * Nation Song Contest 18 * Nation Song Contest 19 * Nation Song Contest 20 * Nation Song Contest 21 * Nation Song Contest 22 * Nation Song Contest 23 * Nation Song Contest 24 * Nation Song Contest 25 * Nation Song Contest 26 * Nation Song Contest 27 * Nation Song Contest 28 * Nation Song Contest 29 * Nation Song Contest 30 * Nation Song Contest 31 * Nation Song Contest 32 * Nation Song Contest 33 * Nation Song Contest 34 * Nation Song Contest 35 * Nation Song Contest 36 * Nation Song Contest 37 * Nation Song Contest 38 * Nation Song Contest 39 * Nation Song Contest 40 * Nation Song Contest 41 * Nation Song Contest 42 * Nation Song Contest 43 * Nation Song Contest 44 * Nation Song Contest 45 * Nation Song Contest 46 * Nation Song Contest 47 * Nation Song Contest 48 * Nation Song Contest 49 * Nation Song Contest 50 * Nation Song Contest 51 * Nation Song Contest 52 * Nation Song Contest 53 * Nation Song Contest 54 * Nation Song Contest 55 * Nation Song Contest 56 * Nation Song Contest 57 * Nation Song Contest 58 * Nation Song Contest 59 * Nation Song Contest 60 * Nation Song Contest 61 * Nation Song Contest 62 * Nation Song Contest 63 * Nation Song Contest 64 * Nation Song Contest 65 * Nation Song Contest 66 * Nation Song Contest 67 * Nation Song Contest 68 * Nation Song Contest 69 * Nation Song Contest 70 * Nation Song Contest 71 * Nation Song Contest 72 * Nation Song Contest 73 * Nation Song Contest 74 * Nation Song Contest 75 * Nation Song Contest 76 * Nation Song Contest 77 * Nation Song Contest 78 * Nation Song Contest 79 * Nation Song Contest 80 * Nation Song Contest 81 * Nation Song Contest 82 * Nation Song Contest 83 * Nation Song Contest 84 * Nation Song Contest 85 * Nation Song Contest 86 * Nation Song Contest 87 * Nation Song Contest 88 * Nation Song Contest 89 * Nation Song Contest 90 * Nation Song Contest 91 * Nation Song Contest 92 * Nation Song Contest 93 * Nation Song Contest 94 * Nation Song Contest 95 * Nation Song Contest 96 * Nation Song Contest 97 * Nation Song Contest 98 * Nation Song Contest 99 * Nation Song Contest 100 * Nation Song Contest 101 * Nation Song Contest 102 * Nation Song Contest 103 * Nation Song Contest 104 * Nation Song Contest 105 * Nation Song Contest 106 * Nation Song Contest 107 * Nation Song Contest 108 * Nation Song Contest 109 * Nation Song Contest 110 * Nation Song Contest 111 * Nation Song Contest 112 * Nation Song Contest 113 * Nation Song Contest 114 * Nation Song Contest 115 * Nation Song Contest 116 * Nation Song Contest 117 * Nation Song Contest 118 * Nation Song Contest 119 * Nation Song Contest 120 * Nation Song Contest 121 * Nation Song Contest 122 * Nation Song Contest 123 * Nation Song Contest 124 * Nation Song Contest 125 * Nation Song Contest 126 * Nation Song Contest 127 * Nation Song Contest 128 * Nation Song Contest 129 * Nation Song Contest 130 * Nation Song Contest 131 * Nation Song Contest 132 * Nation Song Contest 133 * Nation Song Contest 134 * Nation Song Contest 135 * Nation Song Contest 136 * Nation Song Contest 137 * Nation Song Contest 138 * Nation Song Contest 139 * Nation Song Contest 140 * Nation Song Contest 141 * Nation Song Contest 142 * Nation Song Contest 143 * Nation Song Contest 144 * Nation Song Contest 145 * Nation Song Contest 146 * Nation Song Contest 147 * Nation Song Contest 148 * Nation Song Contest 149 * Nation Song Contest 150 * Nation Song Contest 151 * Nation Song Contest 152 *NSC Spinoff Contests *Waiting List Song Contest *Festivali i Convos Nations *World *Island nations *Microstate Nations *Nation Founders *NSC Flags *List of capitals *Nation terminology Current * Aclaira * Adamsburg * Aimūlli * Arirang * Arva * Baia Papaya * Balearica Island * Begonia * Biflovatia * Bigicia * Blackmere * Calypso * Cherniya * Comino * Cydoni-Gibberia * Doire * Emsfrynt * Fervorosia * Godric's Hollow * Halito * Hypjø * Ic-Sa-Calli * Il-Bidu * Insomnéa * Jemmuise * Kadis * Kalos Metropolis * Kamandé * Kimmystan * Kordavian Islands * Lacrea * Luzinia * MatiMati * Moisantia * New Bander State * Noizeland * Orangualia * Oussou Empire * Perryfornia * QuiénDQ * Rahasia-Diati * Redwood Republic * Riya-Sampetrina * Roseland * Rumia * Sakuralia * Serenes * Solentoya * Sundfør * Svobodnia * Tanoiro * Tír an Abhainn * Trollheimr * Tuzi * Uferbruht * Ugaly * Ujedinjeni Gvozd * Vedatistan * Vylkuzeme * Yaponesia Defunct * !%PT# * 10 Regions of Mobius * Adamsburg * Adelland * Akkåville * Aleksandrija * Alinta * Altharia * Ametan * Amhr * Andromeda * Angelic * Anselmsmumonia * Arjastan * Artyomka * Aspirinia * Astique * Astoria * Bacchus * Belvist * Berceniland * Bezzulandia * Blondania * Bokia * Brugia * Brughentwerp * Canamjik * Canedonia * Cefiya * Celeja * Celinas * ChessLand * Cicvara * Cleoreantia * Comodina * Confederate States of Etorkia * Daffodilia * Dalisska * Dal Riata * Disqualified * Doklea * Douzland * Ebsinu * Ecclestonia * Effiland * Elennia * Erovia * Escotia * Eureka * Euro * Eurora * Felicitalya * Flora * Freedomia * FSR KOP!JA * Funland * Gabriel * Galataland * Gematria * Genext * Giggshood * Gozitania * Greenfroze * Hibernia * Indieland * Instir * Irinatie * Isaria * Jastistia * Jéru * Katzenauge * Kingdom of Erås * Kosma * Kostanovia * Kuki-Q * Lafronia * Leonesia & St. Lotus * LetohOikot * Leylâ * Liturestia * Llama Republic * Lolee * Lost Islands * Lost Isle * Lukeland * Luniana / Лунияна * Lusiti * Luxona * Lyapunovia * Maccha-Bently * Maccha-Brugia * Magna Grecia * Manoma * Manotto * Medina * Meilutya * Mooseland * Mountbatten Island * Mylenium Islands * Mysticland * Neajlovia * New Acadia * Nightwishia * Nukuland * Ogiltere * Öösingimaed * Orion * Orovoda * Pangora * Papendink * Pebbleland * Phinechendza * Pilimba * Reignland * Reym-L-Dneurb * Romeria * Rotterdamus * Rupavac * Saint Joe & Southgulfia * Saksjaowie * Salona * Scorpionia * Shamitri * Sillycone Valley * Sjómaður * Somborian Republic * Spila * Srivijaya & Sasentia * SR Indiria * St. Lotus * Starogardia * Starsky * Streets ET * Sunland * Sunoma * Sunoria * Svetonia * Swelatian Moose * Swelatie * Tohru * Tomstria * Tova * Trash Canyon * Tüsenia * Unicorn Land of Geysers * United Empire of Holy Prasia & Xanadu * United Huts of Haustor * United Islands * United States of Carmen * UZI * Vegetaria * Venera * Vibesland * Viola Per Sempre * Volantis * Vorhota * Waiting Iist of Shelley & Nici * Waloria * Westeros * Xanadu * Xhanostania * Xorientia * Zaprya * Zechonia * Zoidiac * Zombira * Zoran's Islands List of unrecognized nations Also see *Rules *Winners *Statistics *Recaps *Entries *The NSC Dictionary Category:Nation Song Contest